


Remember You

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Magical Realism, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Raven remember the day she first met her childhood friend.





	Remember You

A little girl was crying 

"Mama mama MAMA!"

She has purple hair, purple eyes and pale skin with a black gemstone on her head. Her name is Raven

A little girl walked to her

She has black hair in pigtails, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a light pink dress, orange beaded bracelet and pink slippers with orange bows.

The Latino girl wipes the tears from Raven's eyes.

She started to make a stuffed animal and gives it to Raven.

Raven smiles

.............

Present Day

Raven was mediating but she hears a knock

Raven opened the door and sees a present.

Raven opens a present revealing a pink stuffed cat with light blue buttons for eyes.

Raven read a note "Dear Raven hope you like it love Marisa a.k.a. Rosa Gata"

Raven smiles as tears filled her eyes

The End


End file.
